Bonanza's Beauty
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: Zak Bagans, Aaron and Nick are driving to New York in order to find new and acceptable jobs. Soon their car breaks down and they end up in a small village far from their original destiny. No ghosts, just three guys experiencing love, trust and hope. ZAK/OC, AARON/OC.
Bonanza's beauty

Zak woke up on a bar. His head was spinning and it took him some instants to realize where he was at. He looked over to a waiter who was busy cleaning the dishes. Zak tried to sit up but failed. He shook his head and heard a groan comming from the bathroom. „What happened?" he asked the waiter who fell into a fit of laughter.

„You don't remember?" the waiter asked.

Zak attempted to recall last night's events, it was difficult since his brain was filled with blurred memories. 

„Where are Nick and Aaron?" he wondered. Just as he was about to pay the waitress and apologize for the broken glasses and bottles on the floor, Nick appeared from the restroom wearing a bucket on his head. 

„What a night" he touched his forehead. „Am I bleeding?" he asked.

Zak ran to his friend.  
„It's just a graze, no need to worry. Ask the waiter if he's got a patch for it". 

The waiter disappeared into the private sector and turned back immediatly with a wet rag, some alcohol to disinfect the wound and a piece of gauze.

„I guess you two had a blast" the waitress smiled at Zak who blushed at once.

„I don't know, you tell me" he approached her and grinned mischievously. 

„Where's the third guy?" she wondered. 

„You mean Aaron? I have no idea. Hey, hey" he came closer to her and whispered in her ear.  
„Did I make a fool of myself?" he wanted to know.

„Not as much as your colleague did. He sure is a brilliant singer. You two engaged in a karaoke contest but you, my friend, were too drunk to read the lyrics so you just fell asleep on that bar" she laughed and took broom and shovel to clean up the mess.

Suddenly Zak received a phone call.

„Hello" he yelled into the device.

„Where are you?" a voice shouted.

„Who is this?" Zak wanted to find out.

„It's me, Aaron. Aaron, Goodwin. We met five years ago, when you needed a camera man for your short" Aaron replied.

„Oh, hi, well let me explain. We're still at the bar" Zak marbled still standing beside himself.

„Well, we wanted to move off this morning, so hurry up" his friend said. 

„We'll be there in about five minutes, as soon as Nick stops bleeding out of his head" Zak ended the call, grabbed his shirt and Nick and set out to Aarons house to get ready for their upcoming adventure.

_

„Did you pack your bags?" Zak threw his luggage on the back seat. More or less twenty T-shirts, four pants, socks and underwear were stowed in two huge pouches. Zak and his friends Aaron and Nick had decided to travel to New York in order to find new and acceptal jobs. Zak had recently completed a doctorate at the Motion Picture Institut in Michigan, and with his 29 years he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with doing research and writing papers. He wanted to gain access to

the big screen and assist a director in the elaboration of a groundbreaking movie. That's why he always asked Aaron to bring a camera along.

„I told you, we should have borrowed the car from your father" Aaron said to Nick who desperately tried to fit their baggage into the small trunk of the mud-covered car.

„My wife needs it" Nick replied. 

He was already married but tired of making provision for his wife by working as a underpaid teacher at a local school. This wasn't his calling, he knew that for sure. His wife allowed him to find his luck in another US-American city and it all happened without too much argument. Although he already missed her, Nick sat next to Aaron who would drive the first couple of hours and put his seatbelt on. Zak was sitting on the back seat handing Nick a self-recorded CD with what he called „Travelling songs" on it. Aaron rolled his eyes, he knew the music taste of his old friend Zak. It was a mixture of 80ies pop songs and lonely cowboy tunes but he let the radio scan the CD.

Right at the start they listened to „Hold on" by Wilson Phillips. Aaron observed his friend from the rear mirror. He was lip-syncing to the song and waving his hand as soon as Phillips sang „makes you wanna turn around and say goodbye". Aaron grasped this opportunity and joined Zak singing as strange and weird as he possibly could, much to  
the chagrin of Nick.

„Guys, seriously? Do you really want to sing along every horrible ballad from here to New York? If so, let me get my bus ticket" Nick moaned.

„Come' on bro, have some fun" Aaron laughed and Zak patted Nick's shoulder.

„You're free to do whatever you like. Enjoy it! As soon as you get a new employment the pleasure will be over and, believe me, it happens sooner than you wish".


End file.
